Angel Dust
by Portal-girl
Summary: Faith Dilana is a Guardian Angel. When she falls in love with a demon, you know things are going to get a little crazy. Things only get worse when Delanthar, Prince of Hades shows up. How can one little angel cause so much trouble? (Finished)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. That belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own Faith Dilana, Samantha Jordan, the daemon, Delanthar, Hope, Marie, John, Charity, Sarah, Taishi, Kyle, Karen, Mizuki, Kazuki, and Koji. Most of them won't appear for a while. There may be some similarities to Wish, but I'm not entirely sure. I've never read Wish before. Therefore, I don't own that either. Mizuki, Kazuki, and Taishi are borrowed names. They come from characters in Comic Party. I don't own that either.  
  
Notes: This fic is already finished. I have it all written down. I just haven't had time to post until now. I hope you enjoy this fic. I'll try and post regularly.  
  
Angel Dust  
  
Faith Dilana walked down the crowded street. Her long brown hair fell to her mid-back. Her crystal blue eyes watched the pavement beneath her, her gaze piercing through the lenses of her glasses. She wore a white shirt, which bore the kanji alphabet and the word OTAKU in black. Her hands were hidden in the pockets of her white pants(exactly like the ones Kurama wears during the Dark Tournament), her black ankle boots clacking on the ground. A pale purple trench coat fell below her knees. She walked into the local coffee shop and sat at the counter.  
"Hot chocolate, please." Faith enjoyed the quiet of the shop. Suddenly, the silence ended.  
"Yeah! I won again, Kuwabara!"  
"Shut up, Urameshi!"  
"Both of you shut up!"  
"You should know by now that they won't listen, Botan."  
"Too true. But there's one thing Yusuke will listen to."  
Smack!  
"Ow! Kayko, that hurt!"  
The door opened and six students walked in. One was a high schooler from Meiou. He had long red hair and enchanting green eyes. Four were Jr. high students from Sarayashiki. One was a boy with orange hair and hazel eyes. The other of the two boys wore a green jumpsuit, rather than blue. He had gelled up black hair and brown eyes. One of the two girls had brown hair and brown eyes. The other had blue hair and magenta eyes. The other student looked like a dropout. He had spiky black hair with white and midnight blue highlights. His eyes were cold crimson. He wore a black cloak over black pants. He also had a white scarf and a white headband. The group sat at the counter and ordered their separate drinks. Faith's cocoa arrived and she quietly sipped it, letting the warmth fill her.  
"You aren't human, are you?" Faith turned to the Meiou boy, who had spoken to her.  
"Neither are you," she replied calmly.  
"I'm Kurama, a fox demon."  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Faith."  
"What are you?"  
"An angel."  
"This is Hiei." Kurama pointed to the Goth wannnabe. "He's a fire demon."  
"Who's the girl with the blue hair?"  
"Botan. In a sense, she's the Grim Reaper."  
"The other three are human."  
"Yes. Yusuke," The boy in green. "Kayko," The girl. "And Kuwabara."  
"Nice to meet you all." Faith stood up and placed her bill on the counter. She turned and left.  
  
"We need Guardian Angels," said Koenma, "And we need them now!" The teen-form prince of Reikai hung up his phone.  
"I'll volunteer," said Faith as she stepped into the light.  
"You're a life saver, Faith," said the young lord of Spirit World, "Here's your assignment." He handed Faith a manila folder. Faith took the folder and examined the contents.  
  
Name: Samantha Jordan  
Age: 3  
Status: Orphan  
  
"I'll take care of her," said Faith, "She needs an angel now more than ever."  
  
Samantha sat in the park. Her light green hair blew gently in the cold wind. Tears slowly fell from her bright brown eyes, leaving dark spots where they landed on her ratty jeans. Her old torn t-shirt didn't keep her warm, and her sneakers were worn through. Samantha had been an orphan since she was two. No orphanage or adoption agency had room for her, so she lived in the park near the flower garden. She wept because no one loved her. Faith had always been empathetic, and her heart ached for the girl. She sat on the park bench next to Samantha.  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
"My name is Faith. I'm your Guardian Angel."  
"You are?"  
"Yes. And I will protect you. It's my job to take care of you until you're older."  
"Do you care about me?"  
"Yes. Very much."  
"Can anyone else see you?"  
"Only if I allow them to see me." Faith smiled. Samantha embraced her and cried more, but for joy rather than sorrow.  
  
I'm gonna end it here, okay? I know it's short, but it's a good stopping place. Like I told you in the disclaimer, most characters won't appear for a while. Now for something you'll all enjoy. Tidbits!  
  
"You cannot win!"  
"Oh, but I will."  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review please! 


	2. Delanthar, Prince of Hades

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. That belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own Faith Dilana, Samantha Jordan, the daemon, Delanthar, Hope, Marie, John, Charity, Sarah, Taishi, Kyle, Karen, Mizuki, Kazuki, and Koji. Most of them won't appear for a while. There may be some similarities to Wish, but I'm not entirely sure. I've never read Wish before. Therefore, I don't own that either. Mizuki, Kazuki, and Taishi are borrowed names. They come from characters in Comic Party. I don't own that either.  
  
Notes: I can't go online right now, so I'm typing. I hope you all are happy. You're getting multiple chapters. You might get the next one today too. By the way, I'm not very good a battle scenes. So if it stinks, forgive me.  
  
Last time: "Only if I allow them to see me." Faith smiled. Samantha embraced her and cried more, but for joy rather than sorrow.  
  
Chapter 2: Delanthar, Prince of Hades  
  
Hiei raced towards the park at top speed. A demon was there, about to kill innocent people. Koenma had sent Hiei to stop it, because no one else was fast enough to make it in time. He ran even faster.  
  
An eerie wind began to blow. Faith looked up and scanned the area. An evil aura was there, and another was on its way. Faith stood as the nearer aura revealed itself. Samantha screamed when she saw the demon. It had bat- like wings and reddish skin. It could be nothing but a daemon. It's horns and tail revealed that much. Faith put up a shield of light around Samantha. Her feathery white wings appeared, and she prepared to fight the evil. The daemon flew forward. Faith dodged upwards and the daemon crashed into the ground. Faith shot a beam of light, disintegrating the daemon just as the second aura arrived. Faith hid her wings and turned to face Hiei. This is the evil aura? She thought.  
"And to think I was supposed to rescue you," Hiei said, awe creeping into his voice.  
"I only did my job," said Faith calmly, "Protect Samantha." The said girl stood next to her Guardian Angel. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the young human.  
Well," he said, "I'm leaving. There's no point in being here." The demon walked away. Faith felt the power of the coming onslaught.  
"Samantha," she said, "Go hide. And don't look back!" Samantha ran off. A humanoid creature with pale skin and long dark hair came forward. He was slim and well built. His eyes were crimson, like fire. He wore black pants, a black open-chested shirt, and black trenchcoat. The man was extremely attractive, yet frightening. He smirked.  
"I did not expect you here," he said. His voice was melodious, yet also terrifying.  
"Delanthar," Faith said coldly.  
"Precisely. I have come to stop your meddling, Faith."  
"They had to send the Prince of Darkness to stop one little angel? Pretty pathetic, if you ask me."  
"Too bad you're an angel of light. If it were otherwise, I would love you."  
"Enough lies, Delanthar. You can lust after me all you want, but I will always be your enemy."  
"Is that so?" Delanthar warped the darkness of the night and enveloped Faith. "There is no escape, angel." Faith stood, trapped in the cage of darkness.  
"You cannot win!"  
"Oh, but I will." Delanthar laughed sinisterly. Suddenly, a cut appeared on his arm. Swish! Another.  
"I shall destroy you another time," Delanthar said, "Until we meet again, Faith." The Prince of Darkness faded into the shadows, and the cage returned to the peaceful night. Faith looked around for her rescuer. A shadowy figure stood before her crippled form.  
"Samantha is safe," said the familiar voice, "And so are you."  
"Hiei?" Faith looked incredulous. A being of evil was her rescuer?  
"You're wounded. I'll take you to Koenma."  
"No. Take me to Samantha."  
"Why?"  
"I'm her Guardian Angel."  
"Very well." Hiei picked up Faith bridal style and ran to the sleeping orphan. He felt the warmth radiating form his passenger. She was breathing calmly, head resting against his chest. She was asleep. He laid her on the ground carefully. Light was radiating from her. Hiei stared in amazement at the girl before him. The darkness had drained her energy, yet she remained strong. Hiei blinked.  
"Who was that man?" the demon asked no one in particular.  
"Delanthar," came the reply. Hiei looked at Faith. She was awake now.  
"Delanthar?"  
"The Prince of Darkness. Delanthar is prince of Hades. He is the son of Lucifer."  
"Why is he after you?"  
"Because I am an angel of light. I have foiled Delanthar's plans of destruction many times before."  
"I see. I'll guard you until you recover."  
"I'm fine. I'll heal myself in the morning."  
"I'm staying." Hiei's gaze was piercing, and his tone was insistent.  
"As you wish." Faith closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Okay, these chapters are short. But hey, there was a bit of action in this chapter. Two battles, however short, and a bit of fluff too. Okay, tidbits!  
  
"We were wrestling," Faith said.  
"It didn't look like it," said Yusuke.  
  
"I've seen her fight," said Hiei, "And I've seen her fly."  
  
"I have had dealings with him," he said, "Hiei is a friend of the darkness. His soul is evil."  
  
I hope that is enough to satisfy you. Ja ne! Jessica 


	3. Is It Love?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. That belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own Faith Dilana, Samantha Jordan, the daemon, Delanthar, Hope, Marie, John, Charity, Sarah, Taishi, Kyle, Karen, Mizuki, Kazuki, and Koji. Most of them won't appear for a while. There may be some similarities to Wish, but I'm not entirely sure. I've never read Wish before. Therefore, I don't own that either. Mizuki, Kazuki, and Taishi are borrowed names. They come from characters in Comic Party. I don't own that either.  
  
Notes: Wow. I'm on a role today. I hope you all appreciate the time I'm wasting for you guys. Three chapters in one day! You'll probably get another chapter or two before I get kicked off the computer.  
  
Last time: "As you wish." Faith closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Chapter 3: Is It Love?  
  
Faith sat up. She was already healed. It must have been Hiei, she thought. She looked around for Samantha. The girl was playing happily in the park. She was not alone. Faith stood and walked out from the cover of the trees. She looked around. Hiei jumped out, startling Samantha. He looked ready to hurt her. Faith was about to go help, when Samantha started laughing. Hiei was tickling her. Faith walked over to them, a confused look on her face. Hiei and Samantha looked up from their game.  
"Good morning," said Samantha, "We were playing Tickle Monster."  
"She's one of those children who never tires out," Hiei said with a smile.  
"Oh," said Faith, "I see."  
"Are you feeling better?" Is that concern in his voice?  
"Yes. Much better." Faith managed a smile. Hiei and Samantha returned the smile. Faith looked at Hiei curiously. How can a creature with such an evil aura be so caring? "You may leave now, if you wish."  
"I'm waiting here for the others."  
"Oh, alright." Faith watched as Hiei and Samantha continued their game. Samantha's laughter filled the park. The child's joy was but an echo. The voices of the two were soundless. Everything began moving in slow motion. Faith watched Hiei gracefully dodge Samantha's tackle attempt. A pleasant burning sensation flared within her. As she watched Hiei, the feeling intensified. Hiei smiled and said something to Samantha. The girl grinned and the two of them walked up to her. Faith's heart began to race. Sound came rushing back to her, and Hiei walked behind her.  
"Now!" he yelled.  
"What?!" Faith was tackled to the ground by the 3-year-old orphan. Samantha signaled to Hiei and moved.  
"Dogpile!" Samantha's cry rang throughout the park as Hiei tackled Faith, Samantha sitting on his back. The weight was pressing on Faith's abdomen. Hiei smiled down at her.  
"You two are gonna pay for this," Faith said weakly, a smile on her face. She held back the laughter that threatened to burst from her.  
"Oh really?" Hiei asked, almost playfully.  
"Yeah. Really." Faith smirked and shoved Hiei and Samantha off. Samantha flipped away, but Hiei landed on his back. Faith pinned him. "Told ya so." Hiei and Faith began a wrestling match, Samantha cheering them on. After a while, Hiei Finally pinned Faith, winning the match. The two lay there, trying to catch their breath. Faith remained pinned.  
"Hey Hiei!" Yusuke's voice penetrated all.  
"Woah! Shorty's got a girlfriend!" Kuwabara's voice was even louder than Yusuke's.  
"Ooh, busted!" said Yusuke. Kurama laughed.  
"Hiei, I never knew," he said. It was then that Hiei and Faith realized their position, and what it would look like to anyone else. Hiei blushed and stood up. Faith was even redder as she took a sitting position.  
"Having a bit of fun?" Kurama asked slyly.  
"It's not like that, kitsune," Hiei muttered.  
"We were wrestling," said Faith.  
"It didn't look like it," said Yusuke.  
"It looked like you two were having a spring fling," Kuwabara said in a mocking tone. Hiei glared death at the human boy before walking ahead of them.  
  
Faith sat in the park, watching Samantha play. It had been a week since Delanthar had attacked, and he could return at any time. The fact that he liked her worried her even more. He's stronger than me. I have to train to get stronger.  
  
Hiei sat on the windowsill of Kurama's living room, not really listening to the conversation. He did hear it, but he didn't really pay attention. Hiei was thinking about Faith again.  
"It's not normal," Kuwabara was saying, "I mean, there are only three worlds, and three races of beings."  
"What about demons?" asked Yusuke, "There are a million different kinds of demons."  
"True," said Kuwabara, "But they're all demons. Then there's humans, like us, and spirits, like Koenma and Botan."  
"Yes," said Kurama, "Very true. That's all we know about. But there is a possibility that she was telling the truth. There could very well be another race of beings, and they could very well be angels, like Faith." Hiei looked up. The conversation had finally caught his interest.  
"Faith is an angel," the youkai said, "I know."  
"How do you know?" asked Yusuke.  
"I've seen her fight," said Hiei, "And I've seen her fly."  
"You saw an angel's wings?" asked Kuwabara.  
'Yes. I watched her in the air as she destroyed a daemon. Then a man by the name of Delanthar nearly killed her. She later told me he was the Prince of Darkness."  
"Woah." The three schoolboys all stood amazed at the fact that Hiei had seen the son of Lucifer.  
  
Delanthar slammed his fist on the table. His eyes burned furiously.  
"I have to get her when that demon isn't around," he growled.  
"What demon?" asked a cold voice. A man with graying black hair and silvery red eyes stepped out of the shadows. He had once been very attractive, but old age had destroyed his good looks. Being around since the dawn of time could do that to you.  
"Father," said Delanthar, nodding his head in greeting.  
"Who is this demon you speak of?" asked the Father of Lies.  
"Hiei Jaganshi." Delanthar spat the name as though it tasted of sewage. His voice was filled with acid. Lucifer smirked.  
"I have had dealings with him," he said, "Hiei is a friend of the darkness. His soul is evil."  
"He attacked me when I had trapped Faith," said Delanthar, "He protected an angel!"  
"He works for Koenma," said Lucifer, "He was sent to prevent the murder of innocents. He had no other choice."  
"I will destroy Faith in time," said Delanthar.  
  
Wow, this chapter was longer than the others. A full page more. Yes, Kuwabara acted like an intelligent human being during their conversation on angels. Weird, but everyone has smart moments. Me, I have blond moments. Of course, I'm blond anyways. Okay, time for everyone's favorite part of the day: tidbits!  
  
"Do I have to dress up?" asked Hiei.  
"No," said Kurama, "But Yusuke and Kuwabara do."  
  
"You be a kitty!"  
  
"You like him, don't you?" Faith asked.  
"How did you know?" asked Botan.  
  
Okay, I think that should suffice. You all are gonna love the next chapter. People get tortured! No, not Kuwabara. I'm not that mean. Not Hiei. Nope, not Kurama either. You'll just have to read the next chapter. Ja ne! Jessica 


	4. Halloween Party

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. That belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own Faith Dilana, Samantha Jordan, the daemon, Delanthar, Hope, Marie, John, Charity, Sarah, Taishi, Kyle, Karen, Mizuki, Kazuki, and Koji. Most of them won't appear for a while. There may be some similarities to Wish, but I'm not entirely sure. I've never read Wish before. Therefore, I don't own that either. Mizuki, Kazuki, and Taishi are borrowed names. They come from characters in Comic Party. I don't own that either.  
  
Notes: Four chapters in one day. I'm having fun, aren't you? I know this is kinda early, but I just had to do a Halloween chapter. Well, actually, there will be two chapters on Halloween. No, I didn't write this fic that long ago. A lot of time passes in the fic though. By the way, there's a lot of fluff in the rest of the fic. Enjoy!  
  
Last time: "I will destroy Faith in time," said Delanthar.  
  
Chapter 4: Halloween Party  
  
Faith watched the couples in the park. Her wings beat gently to keep her airborne. A small pain settled in her heart, a bit of longing. She thought of Hiei. She had been doing that a lot lately. Watching the couples only made her miss him more. She sighed. I wonder what he's doing now...  
  
Spring slowly turned to summer. The days grew steadily warmer. Spring had sprung away. Hiei had noticed more than just a change in the weather. He missed Faith more and more as the days passed by. Kurama had noticed that Hiei mostly just acted depressed. Kuwabara and Yusuke had noticed the change when Hiei did not have a clever comeback to Kuwabara's insults. He hadn't even responded to their mocking. They didn't know why he was so thoughtful and depressed lately, but it worried them.  
  
Faith hadn't needed to protect Samantha from anything but the occasional wild animal. The rest of the time, she found herself thinking. As the summer progressed, she found herself missing Hiei more and more. Her heart ached for him.  
  
Delanthar and Lucifer worked to formulate the next few attacks. Delanthar still yearned for Fait's love, but he did not tell his father. If his father knew he had fallen in love with an angel, the consequences would be dire.  
  
Summer passed, and fall came. Autumn brought cool winds and colored leaves. Autumn also brought...  
"Halloween!" Samantha cried joyfully.  
"Let's find you a costume," said Faith. The two walked off to the costume shop.  
  
"Do I have to dress up?" asked Hiei.  
"No," said Kurama, "But Yusuke and Kuwabara do." Hiei sighed as they walked off to the costume shop. Botan and Kayko joined them.  
  
Samantha picked out an angel costume, complete with wings and a halo.  
"You be a kitty!" said Samantha.  
"Oh, alright," Faith said. Maybe it'll be fun.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara chose their costumes quickly. Hiei and Kurama had been looking at all the costumes. Kurama looked in the animal costume section and found a familiar face.  
"Faith!" he called, waving. Faith looked up.  
"Hi Kurama!" she said, making her way over. Kurama noticed Samantha following her.  
"You're a GA aren't you?" Kurama asked.  
"Yeah," said Faith, "This is Samantha." Kurama leaned down and put his hand on Samantha's head.  
"She's adorable," he said with a smile. Faith nodded. Hiei stared in amazement. It was really her. Faith looked over at him. Her astonishment was visible. Kurama looked up and smiled.  
"We should get going," he said, "Would you two like to come trick-or- treating with us?"  
"Yay!" Samantha cried.  
"Sure," said Faith, "I'll see you guys later." The girls paid for their costumes and left. Hiei stared after them.  
  
"Hello!" Botan waved her hand in front of his face. Hiei blinked. "We're ready to go."  
"Right," said the fire demon.  
  
Faith slipped into her cat costume. It was black, and extremely tight. The ears and tail were also black. Faith put on her black boots and brushed her hair. She bulled out her black face paint. Three whiskers on each cheek. She was ready.  
  
Botan smiled at the costumes everyone had chosen. Kayko was your typical witch, and Yusuke was an astronaut. Kuwabara was a goblin. Hiei and Kurama were in their demon forms, and Botan was a white cat. They all left.  
  
Faith sat on the park bench. She was uncomfortable because of how her cat costume fit. She watched the others coming. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kayko separated from the others, taking Samantha with them. They had planned that the day before. Botan sat next to Faith.  
"I guess we think alike," she said.  
"Actually," said Faith, "You and Samantha think alike. She chose my costume." The two girls laughed. Faith looked up at Hiei. "You can scare people without all those eyes," she said with a smirk on her face. Hiei drew in his energy and transformed back into his human form. Faith smiled. "Much better." Hiei looked at her carefully. She was slim, and well proportioned. For the first time, Hiei noticed just how beautiful she was. Faith tried hard to hide the blush creeping onto her cheeks. Hiei was shirtless, and well built. Faith also noticed Botan blushing, and Kurama standing next to her. Way too obvious.  
  
After a night filled with candy, games, and scaring little children(Hiei and Kurama's doing), the group went to Kurama's house, where a party had been planned. Faith and Botan sat next to the fireplace, out of hearing range of the boys. They waited until Kurama was in the kitchen before talking.  
"You like him, don't you?" Faith asked.  
"How did you know?" asked Botan.  
"I can tell," Faith said, "You keep blushing when he's around. It gets worse when he's nice to you."  
"Oh. Is it that obvious?"  
"I don't think anyone else knows."  
"That's good." Kurama walked back in, carrying a tray of food.  
"The other trays are in the kitchen," he said, "If you want to help, you can." The girls headed for the kitchen and Hiei let out a 'Hn'.  
  
Another fun chapter. I hope you people appreciate what I'm doing for you. Okay, it's because there's a whole in the firewall on my dad's machine. If you didn't know already, yes, I work from my dad's computer. I don't have my own. Well, I do, but it doesn't have online access. Anyways, TIDBIT TIME!  
  
"I won't be caught DEAD in the middle of a slow dance by myself," she said, "It would totally kill the whole peace and love thing."  
  
"Just say it!" said Kayko.  
"I can't!" Botan replied.  
"Then just kiss him," Faith said calmly, "It's what Hiei did to me."  
  
If you still have no idea who was being tortured, it was Faith and Botan. I'm gonna torture them more in the next chapter. And Hiei too. (insert really evil grin) Ja ne! Jessica. 


	5. Halloween Dance

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. That belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own Faith Dilana, Samantha Jordan, the daemon, Delanthar, Hope, Marie, John, Charity, Sarah, Taishi, Kyle, Karen, Mizuki, Kazuki, and Koji. Most of them won't appear for a while. There may be some similarities to Wish, but I'm not entirely sure. I've never read Wish before. Therefore, I don't own that either. Mizuki, Kazuki, and Taishi are borrowed names. They come from characters in Comic Party. I don't own that either.  
  
Notes: This chapter is probably gonna be kinda short. Sorry about that.  
  
Last time: The girls headed for the kitchen and Hiei let out a 'Hn'.  
  
Chapter 5: Halloween Dance  
  
Everyone was having a blast, now that the party was under way. Yusuke and Kayko were dancing, Kuwabara was at the snack table, Samantha was playing Bobbing for Apples. Hiei remained in his windowsill. Botan and Faith were dancing and laughing themselves silly. Kurama walked up to them.  
"Botan," he asked, "Would you like to dance?"  
"Uh, s-sure," the flushing ferry girl answered. Faith laughed as Botan followed Kurama through the crowd.  
Hiei had watched the whole charade from his spot on the windowsill. He decided to make Faith squirm. He got up and walked over to Faith. She looked up and mentally sighed with relief that he had his cloak on again. Hiei was about to ask her to dance, when a slow song started. He mentally cursed. He wouldn't be caught DEAD in a slow dance. Before he could leave, Faith had grabbed his hand.  
"I won't be caught DEAD in the middle of a slow dance by myself," she said, "It would totally kill the whole peace and love thing." Faith put her left hand(the one not holding Hiei's) on his shoulder. Hiei carefully put his right hand on her waist. He had no idea what he was doing, so Faith led. They slowly glided among the other dancers. Faith effortlessly danced across the floor. Hiei could've sworn he was floating. Faith looked extremely uncomfortable. Hiei had the hang of it, so he took over leading. Faith easily switched positions. She was a little relieved, but still looked nervous. Hiei spun her around and she seemed to forget her discomfort. Hiei watched her motions carefully. She was practically glowing. She truly looked like an angel, even though she was wearing a cat suit. It was like magic. All of a sudden the music ended. Faith pulled away, smiling. Hiei did not want the magic to end. Without thinking, he grabbed Faith's arm, spun her around, and pressed his lips firmly against hers. Faith was frozen to the spot. What's going on? She thought frantically, What's happening? What is Hiei doing? Hiei finally realized what he was doing, and he drew back. He was slightly pink. Faith just stared at him, amazed. Hiei moved to speak, but Faith put a finger to his lips.  
"Don't apologize," she said, "In that instant, three things went through my mind. First, confusion. Then, realization. Then, I could almost feel you heart's desire. In that instant, I read your feelings."  
"I wasn't in control—"Hiei started.  
"Don't. I understand. Your heart had overruled you brain. That's what happened."  
"What about your realization?"  
"Oh, that." Faith blushed. "I realized that I love you." Hiei embraced her.  
"Follow me," he whispered. Faith followed him to Kurama's rose garden. Hiei turned to her. "I love you," he said, "It took me a while to realize what it was, but now I know. It's love." He leaned forward and kissed Faith.  
  
Everyone was leaving now. Botan still hadn't told Kurama.  
"Just say it!" said Kayko.  
"I can't!" Botan replied.  
"Then just kiss him," Faith said calmly, "It's what Hiei did to me." Kayko's jaw dropped.  
"I think I'll go home now," she said, "Good luck Botan."  
"Trust me Botan," Faith continued, "It works. Let your heart take control."  
"I can't do that," Botan said. Faith smiled and put her hand on Botan's heart. There was a flash of white light.  
"Go," Faith said. Botan nodded. She was entranced. Botan tapped Kurama on the shoulder. He turned, and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Kurama blinked. After a moment, Kurama smiled. Botan broke free of Faith's spell just in time to be pulled into Kurama's warm embrace. She looked up into his emerald eyes(he had reverted back to human form). Kurama leaned down and kissed Botan. It was not as gentle as Botan's kiss. It was firm and loving.  
"Another Cupid," Faith said disgustedly, "Why do I keep pulling Cupids?" Hiei put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Because you care," he said. Faith smiled.  
  
Okay. Really short chapter. Sorry about that. I got about halfway through this chapter the same day I finished the first four. Well, you don't really care about that. Tidbits!  
  
"Just get him a rose," Faith told Botan.  
"He has enough roses," Botan said, "I need to give him something special!"  
  
"It's Christmas!" the girl yelled for the hundredth time.  
"It's also seven AM," Faith pointed out.  
  
Of course, Hiei got caught under the mistletoe again...  
  
I hope that's good for you guys. Next chapter: more Hiei torture! Ja ne! Jessica 


	6. Christmas Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. That belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own Faith Dilana, Samantha Jordan, the daemon, Delanthar, Hope, Marie, John, Charity, Sarah, Taishi, Kyle, Karen, Mizuki, Kazuki, and Koji. Most of them won't appear for a while. There may be some similarities to Wish, but I'm not entirely sure. I've never read Wish before. Therefore, I don't own that either. Mizuki, Kazuki, and Taishi are borrowed names. They come from characters in Comic Party. I don't own that either.  
  
Notes: Yeah, yeah. It's too early for Christmas, so what? I'm doing it to make the story move along. By the way, Samantha turned four in August.  
  
Last time: "Because you care," he said. Faith smiled.  
  
Chapter 6: Christmas Disaster  
  
Thanksgiving came and went. So did a large portion of December. It was the Christmas season, and the girls were shopping. Kayko, Yukina, and Shizuru had already bought everything they needed. It was Botan and Faith who were having problems.  
"Just get him a rose," Faith told Botan.  
"He has enough roses," Botan said, "I need to give him something special!"  
"A book!" said Faith.  
"That's perfect!" Botan headed for the book store, leaving Faith snickering at how blond she was acting(no offense to blonds. I'm a blond too.). Everyone knew Kurama was a bookworm(I am too, so no offense, k?). Faith looked at rows and rows of flame-related things. Nothing. She moved to another store filled with weapons. Still nothing. As she headed for Toshiko, she passed an ice cream cart. (I couldn't think of anything better!)  
"That's it!" she said, "He loves ice cream!"  
  
Faith succeeded in getting the ice cream. Afterwards, she had headed to Toshiko and bought rice candy, pocky, and a new kimono. She went home to wrap her gifts, seeing as the other girls were already gone.  
  
Christmas Eve came quickly. The gang had all gone to Faith's new house to exchange gifts. Kayko and Yusuke, Kuwabara and Yukina, Shizuru and Koenma. Botan had received a yellow rose from Kurama. He had taught her about several flowers already, but not yellow roses. She was redder than a tomato when Kurama told her a yellow rose meant 'love everlasting' in the language of the flowers. She gave him the book she had chosen. 'For Love and Glory' by Poul Anderson. Kurama smiled and embraced her, making her blush even more. Faith stopped laughing when Hiei sat next to her with a small box in his hands. She opened the small box and removed a small gold locket. In the locket was a picture of all her friends. Faith smiled and gave Hiei his ice cream. Hiei smiled as Faith put on her new locket. Then he went redder than Botan when Faith hugged him. Everyone then sat in a circle and told of different Christmas traditions.  
"Santa Claus," said Kayko, "He lives at the North Pole. Every Christmas, he goes to every house in the world, delivering presents to all the good little boys and girls."  
"Stockings," said Yusuke, "The place where Santa Claus puts the presents too tiny to go under the tree." Everyone told something. Shizuru even explained Hanukah traditions. Then came Faith.  
"Mistletoe," she said, "When you stand under it, someone has to kiss you." Yusuke put a sprig of Mistletoe over Kayko's head. She smiled and he kissed her. Kuwabara laughed. Yukina kissed him on the cheek, then looked up. He was under the mistletoe too. Koenma and Shizuru got lucky. No mistletoe. Kurama smirked and held some mistletoe over Botan's head.  
"I know you like me," he said. Botan blushed. She was about to say something, but was cut off when Kurama kissed her. Hiei thought this was extremely entertaining. That is, until he found himself under the mistletoe. Faith planted a kiss on his cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark. Samantha, because she was so little, had gone to bed long before. Kurama and Faith planned a dinner for the next day, being that it was Christmas. Kayko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru couldn't make it. Kayko was visiting her Grandparents. Kuwabara and Shizuru were spending Christmas with their aunt, and Yukina was going back to Koorime Island.  
  
Faith woke up with Samantha sitting on her stomach, yelling at the top of her lungs.  
"It's Christmas!" the girl yelled for the hundredth time.  
"It's also seven AM," Faith pointed out.  
"I know," said Samantha, "But you're supposed to wake up early on Christmas." Faith sighed and sat up, making Samantha jump off the bed. When the two pajama-clad girls got downstairs, they found a sleeping Hiei on the couch.  
"I'll wake him up," Faith told Samantha, before the girl could yell. The angel bent over Hiei and held up a sprig of mistletoe. "Oh Hiei," she said gently, "Wake up." Hiei opened his eyes and Faith leaned down. She kissed Hiei gently and put away the mistletoe. She then nodded to Samantha.  
"It's Christmas!" the four-year-old yelled at the top of her lungs. She gasped when Hiei vulgarly expressed his pain. The verbal assault was rewarded with a bar of soap in his mouth, courtesy of Faith.  
"No cussing in front of Samantha," she said, acting just like a mother.  
  
The morning went by quickly. Faith sat next to Hiei with Sam in her lap while they watched The Santa Claus, the Best Christmas Pageant Ever, and any other G-rated Christmas special they found. Later, they went down to Kurama's for dinner. Everything was fine, until Yusuke and Samantha started flinging peas across the table. Then Botan got hit and threw a handful of Jell-o, which missed Yusuke and hit Koenma, who then threw his stringbeans and hit Hiei. Hiei then threw potatoes at Kurama, who threw his stuffing, which hit Faith, who then hit Samantha and Yusuke with pudding, and it broke into an all-out food fight until Faith made the food disappear. She really hadn't meant for everyone to start a food fight. She had just chosen the wrong way to end it. Everyone cleaned up, did presents, and went home. Of course, Hiei got caught under the mistletoe again, and Faith had to kiss him. Then Botan got caught under it, but she didn't know until Kurama kissed her. Everyone else was good at avoiding it.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed the short food fight. Personally, I loved the whole mistletoe thing. The reason they did all that Christmas tradition stuff was because Hiei knew nothing about any of it. Well, I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
Spring passed quickly, but in June, the Love Bug struck hard.  
  
All she heard was Hiei's voice.  
  
There have been some alterations to this chapter. The Christmas traditions were added in, so was the 'no cussing' line. The soap was already there. Ja ne! Jessica 


	7. Time After Time

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. That belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own Faith Dilana, Samantha Jordan, the daemon, Delanthar, Hope, Marie, John, Charity, Sarah, Taishi, Kyle, Karen, Mizuki, Kazuki, and Koji. Most of them won't appear for a while. There may be some similarities to Wish, but I'm not entirely sure. I've never read Wish before. Therefore, I don't own that either. Mizuki, Kazuki, and Taishi are borrowed names. They come from characters in Comic Party. I don't own that either.  
  
Notes: Lots of time passes during this chapter. Years, in fact. Oh, and be ready to welcome a new character. Warning: This chapter is extremely fluffy! There will be kissing.  
  
To my loverly reviewers: Rose Whip Lash: Glad you love the fic. In chapter 4, I didn't have Kurama go by his demon name because it was Halloween. Basically, his demon form was just his costume. Hiei will be OOC throughout the fic. And no one knows this, but before Faith woke up in ch 3, Samantha tortured Hiei to get him to play.  
  
yyhDBGT Punk: Glad you love it!  
  
Another note: I haven't done reviewer responses until now, because all the other chapters up until this one were already uploaded at the time.  
  
Last time: Of course, Hiei got caught under the mistletoe again, and Faith had to kiss him. Then Botan got caught under it, but she didn't know until Kurama kissed her. Everyone else was good at avoiding it.  
  
Chapter 7: Time After Time  
  
New Years brought another party, as well as a drunk Yusuke. He was in the bathroom half the night asking himself how his mother could drink so much sake and not get sick immediately after. Aside from that, Botan and Faith received kisses from their boyfriends as soon as the clock struck midnight. January flew by. Then came February and Valentines Day. Botan received more yellow roses, all from Kurama. Faith received several bouquets of flowers from Hiei. The two girls decided to make chocolate for their boyfriends, which earned them a few kisses. Koenma even got cards from a Secret Admirer.  
"You got another anonymous Valentine," Botan told Koenma, on her way out the door. Koenma picked up the card and read it. 'Meet me in the Tokyo park, near the old willow tree. I'll be waiting for you. Love, your secret admirer.' Koenma smiled and walked out of his office. When he arrived at the tree, he found Faith talking to a girl with silver hair and golden eyes. She was extremely beautiful. She looked up and, when she saw Koenma, blushed. This was the girl. He walked over to them.  
"Are you the one who's been sending me these cards?" the teen-form prince asked. The silver-haired girl nodded.  
"I'm Hope," she said, "Your father sent me to be your Guardian Angel, but I sorta fell in love with you." Koenma smiled and hugged the girl.  
  
Valentine's ended, and Easter passed. So did Mother's Day. Faith and Botan had been surprised when they received gifts, being that they weren't mothers. They were both extremely red when Kurama and Hiei pointed out that they would be someday, and that Faith was already as good as a mother to Samantha. That's when Kuwabara pointed out that Hiei was practically Samantha's dad and ended up unconscious on the floor with a black eye and a fat lip, courtesy of Hiei. Spring passed quickly, but in June, the Love Bug struck hard.  
Faith sat on the park bench, watching Samantha play. Hiei sat down next to her. She could sense his nervousness. She kissed him, calming him down a bit.  
"What is it?" the angel asked him.  
"I know it's not all that romantic," Hiei said, "But..." He pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket. Inside was a gold ring set with diamonds. Faith's breath caught in her throat. The others were gathered around them, but she didn't notice. All she heard was Hiei's voice.  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Will she say yes? Who knows! Well, okay. I know. But that doesn't count, cause I wrote it. Anyways. I hope you who actually read this fic enjoy it. I'm gonna get to work on the next chapter now. You'll love it! Oh! I almost forgot! Tidbits!  
  
"The counsel despises her decision," said Hope, "They do not approve."  
  
Charity tried to fight the urge to play, but in the end, she gave in.  
  
I hope that keeps ya interested. 'Who is Charity?' you ask? Well, you'll find out later. Ja ne! Jessica 


	8. Departure and Return

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. That belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own Faith Dilana, Samantha Jordan, the daemon, Delanthar, Hope, Marie, John, Charity, Sarah, Taishi, Kyle, Karen, Mizuki, Kazuki, and Koji. Most of them won't appear for a while. There may be some similarities to Wish, but I'm not entirely sure. I've never read Wish before. Therefore, I don't own that either. Mizuki, Kazuki, and Taishi are borrowed names. They come from characters in Comic Party. I don't own that either.  
  
Notes: Hello again. I'm having fun pre-typing this stuff. Just so ya know, this chapter should be two chapters, but it isn't. Two major things happen in this chapter.  
  
Last time: All she heard was Hiei's voice. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Chapter 8: Departure and Return  
  
Faith's heart stopped. Her eyes began to water. All she could do was nod her head. As Hiei embraced her, thunder sounded in the distance. That was a very odd thing to happen, because the skies were clear and cloudless as far as the eye could see, and it wouldn't rain all week. Faith and Hope gasped.  
"We have to run," Hope said.  
  
"The group took safety in their homes. Hope, Koenma, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, and Samantha were all in Faith's living room. Faith sat in Hiei's lap.  
"What's wrong?" Hiei asked her.  
"The Council of Angels does not approve of an angel's marriage to a demon," Faith explained, "It just isn't done. But, I 'm marrying you anyways because I love you." Hiei held her closely.  
"The counsel despises her decision," said Hope, "They do not approve."  
"I don't care," Faith said, "I'm not leaving Hiei."  
  
A fierce cry rang through the Underworld. Delanthar slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a large hole.  
"Now this demon will be even more of a bother," he said, "He has already taken her. She is out of my grasp!" Delanthar quickened the planning.  
  
The months passed, and Hiei and Faith finally married, and adopted Samantha as their child. The years went by. Kurama finally proposed to Botan. Koenma and Hope were married. Yusuke proposed, and Kayko nearly fainted. Kuwabara also proposed to Yukina, and Hiei even gave his permission. Of course, Kuwabara freaked out when they found out that Hiei was Yukina's brother. Yusuke and Kayko moved out, as did Kuwabara and Yukina. Koenma and Hope remained in Spirit World, and Kurama and Botan left to tour the world. Hiei and Faith remained in Tokyo.  
  
Another year passed. Faith had a child of her own. A dark-haired angel named Charity. Years passed, until one day, when everyone finally returned home.  
  
Yusuke sat, holding Kyle and Karen in his lap. The twin five-year- olds had finally fallen asleep. Kayko sat next to him, with their fourteen- year-old daughter, Sarah. In another part of the plane, Kuwabara sat with Marie (5) in his lap. Yukina and their son John (14) sat with him. In the first class, Kurama sat holding his son Koji (5). Botan sat with their other son, Taishi (20). In Spirit World, Koenma and Hope cared for their kids, Mizuki(f) and Kazuki(m) (5 & 5).  
  
Faith, Hiei, and Charity sat, watching Samantha play in the park, even though she was an adult. Charity tried to fight the urge to play, but in the end, she gave in. Faith laughed. A young lady with silver hair stood with her husband and two children. The boy was a brunette like his father, and the girl had silver hair like her mother. Hiei and Faith stared in amazement.  
"Hope? Koenma?" Faith questioned. The silver-haired woman smiled.  
"Nice to see you again," Hope said.  
"Who are the little ones?" Hiei asked.  
"Mizuki and Kazuki," Koenma replied, "And who's that girl?" He pointed to Charity.  
"Our daughter," Hiei said, "Charity."  
"Well, look who it is."  
"Botan! Kurama!" Faith embraced her friends.  
"Nice to see you again," Kurama said.  
"Who're the kids?" Faith asked, grinning.  
"The red-head is Koji," said Botan, "And the other is Taishi." Taishi had blue hair, like his mother, but it was not as bright.  
Well, whaddaya know. It's a reunion." The group turned to see Yusuke's grinning face.  
"Three kids?" Hiei noted, "Must be hard.  
"Sarah and the twins are easy," the detective said.  
"Kyle and Karen are not easy," said Kayko, 'Neither is Sarah. You never had babysitting duty." Yusuke grinned, the dark-haired twins giggling in his arms. Sarah was different than her brother and sister. She was a brunette like her mother.  
"I guess everyone's here," Yusuke stated.  
"Oi! Urameshi!" Yusuke whipped his head around to face Kuwabara. Botan and Kayko greeted Yukina.  
"You have kids too?" asked Hiei.  
"Marie and John," Kuwabara said. Marie had orange hair, and John had pale ice green. The group was reunited now. Hope and Faith grinned. Samantha ran up and hugged 'Uncle Kuwabara'. Charity looked around at all the strange people. Her dusty pink eyes showed slight fear. Botan took a step towards her.  
"I remember you," she said, "Last time I saw you, you were a little bitty baby."  
"Mom," Charity asked, "Who are these people? They're odd."  
"They're old friends," said Faith, "And that's your Uncle Kuwabara and your Aunt Yukina. Those are your two cousins, Marie and John."  
"Oh."  
  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. I told you before that a lot of time passes in this fic. Well, we're getting closer to the end. Not too many more chapters. Anyways, you've probably noticed that Delanthar hasn't done a thing yet. Well, that's because his plan wasn't able to be completed until now. You'll find out all about it soon enough. Now, please be nice and review.  
  
"I couldn't find them," Botan said through her tears, "They aren't in Spirit World."  
  
"They weren't there," she said... 


	9. Delanthar's Plan In Action

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. That belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own Faith Dilana, Samantha Jordan, the daemon, Delanthar, Hope, Marie, John, Charity, Sarah, Taishi, Kyle, Karen, Mizuki, Kazuki, and Koji. Most of them won't appear for a while. There may be some similarities to Wish, but I'm not entirely sure. I've never read Wish before. Therefore, I don't own that either. Mizuki, Kazuki, and Taishi are borrowed names. They come from characters in Comic Party. I don't own that either.  
  
Notes: This gets pretty interesting form here on out. Enjoy the angst!  
  
Last time: "And that's your Uncle Kuwabara and your Aunt Yukina. Those are your two cousins, Marie and John."  
  
Chapter 9: Delanthar's Plan In Action  
  
"Charity! Company!" Charity, hearing her mother's call, ran down the stairs. Those same people were there. Charity smiled and greeted everyone. Then she followed Sam and the other children into the playroom. Sarah, John, and Taishi followed Charity to the game console. They played fighting games, while Samantha played with the little kids. The four gamers became very close.  
  
Faith sat in Hiei's lap on the couch. Kurama was on his stomach on the floor, while Botan sat next to him. Yusuke and Kayko were in the windowsill, and Kuwabara and Yukina were in the chair. Koenma and Hope sat on the couch.  
"How're things here?" asked Kurama, "Anything we've missed?  
"Other than Charity and Samantha growing up," said Faith, "Not much."  
"Any evil demons?" asked Yusuke.  
"Hiei and the girls took care of them," Faith said. Everyone told their stories. Kurama and Botan's trip was the most exciting.  
  
Delanthar smirked. His plans were finally ready. He could take action now that her friends had returned. The Prince of Darkness slipped into the shadows.  
  
Marie, Kyle, and Karen ran around outside. A man slipped out of the shadows. Delanthar used his powers to put the three to sleep. With the children in his arms, Delanthar snuck away.  
  
"They're gone!" Yusuke followed Kayko's scream to the nursery. It was just as she had said: Kyle and Karen were gone.  
  
Yukina searched the house frantically, but to no avail. Marie wasn't there.  
  
Delanthar crept up on Mizuki and Kazuki. He silently put them to sleep and took them.  
Koji was already asleep. Kurama's child was also taken.  
  
Hope searched the entire palace. But the twins were nowhere to be found.  
  
Botan slumped to the floor. She had searched the whole house, but Koji wasn't there. Tears shimmered on her cheeks.  
  
"We'll find them," Faith promised her friends. Kurama was still trying to comfort Botan, and Kayko was crying silently. Hope and Koenma had already sent a search party to find the missing children.  
  
Over the next week, there was still no sign of the missing children. Everyone was becoming scared.  
"I couldn't find them," Botan said through her tears, "They aren't in Spirit World."  
"No sign of them in Makai," said Hiei.  
"Nothing," said Kurama, "No one's seen them."  
"They aren't in Ningenkai either," said Yusuke, "We've checked everywhere."  
"Where could they be?" asked Koenma. Faith and Hope gasped.  
"You've only searched Earth!" said Hope.  
"They're in either the angel Realm or Hades," Faith said quietly, "And Hades is one place I will not go."  
"I'll search Heaven," said Hope. She flew straight up, until she was out of sight.  
"Who will search Hades?" asked Kurama.  
"I will," said Charity, "I'm half demon, so I can go."  
"No," said Faith, "I won't let you go!"  
"Then who will?"  
"No one. Not until we hear from Hope."  
  
Koenma watched the skies. Hope flew in the window and embraced him, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"They weren't there," she said, "The other angels said they saw Delanthar take six children into Hades!"  
"We have to tell the others," Koenma said as he blinked back tears.  
  
"No!" Botan burst into tears. The other children stood frozen with fear. Faith's eyes watered.  
"We have to get them back," Hiei said, "But who's going to go?"  
"You can," said Samantha, "After all, you're a friend of the Darkness. You could get in and out and no one would care."  
"I can't go," Hiei explained, "I married and angel. Delanthar was watching us until I married Faith. I would be killed if I went.  
"I'll go," said Charity, "They don't' know about me."  
"True," said Faith, "But I want someone to go with you."  
"I'll go," said Sarah.  
"Me too," said John.  
"I'm going too," said Taishi.  
"Be careful, princess," said Yusuke.  
"Don't get yourself killed," said Kuwabara.  
"Good luck," said Kurama. (AN: Come on, people, you should know who they're talking to.)  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter. It's longer than the rest of them. It hit the third page. Well, anyways, it's time for tidbits.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Hiei, "As far as I can."  
  
"What?!" Hiei fumed, "When was that part of the deal?"  
  
"Hiei!"  
"Dad!"  
"Jaganshi, you idiot!"  
  
Hope that keeps ya interested until the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	10. Happily Ever After! Or Is It?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. That belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own Faith Dilana, Samantha Jordan, the daemon, Delanthar, Hope, Marie, John, Charity, Sarah, Taishi, Kyle, Karen, Mizuki, Kazuki, and Koji. Most of them won't appear for a while. There may be some similarities to Wish, but I'm not entirely sure. I've never read Wish before. Therefore, I don't own that either. Mizuki, Kazuki, and Taishi are borrowed names. They come from characters in Comic Party. I don't own that either.  
  
Notes: Be warned, this is the last chapter! Another warning, there are some pretty bad puns towards the end of the chapter. And I came up with them all by myself! (looks really proud that she thought up some good puns)  
  
Last time: "Be careful, princess," said Yusuke.  
"Don't get yourself killed," said Kuwabara.  
"Good luck," said Kurama.  
  
Chapter 10: Happily Ever After! Or Is It?  
  
Charity, Sarah, John, and Taishi had been gone far too long. It had already been a week. Faith ran into Koenma's office, where everyone was.  
"I got a message," she said, 'Delanthar has our children captive, and he won't give them back unless I defeat him."  
"I'll go with you," said Hiei, "As far as I can."  
"Thanks Hiei."  
  
The gates to Hades were black as night. They creaked as they swung open, admitting Hiei and Faith. The two walked through the dark city of torment, staying on the path. After an hour, they reached the Devil's Castle. They followed the sound of children's laughter down countless halls, until they reached a large door. Faith pushed the door open and looked about. The feeling in the room was of emptiness. Delanthar stood in the center of the room. The children stood in a cage behind him.  
"Mom!" Charity cried.  
"I'm here!" Faith ran past Delanthar to the cage, Hiei right behind her.  
"You know the deal," Delanthar told her, "You win, the children go free. You lose, you are mine forever."  
"What?!" Hiei fumed, "When was that part of the deal?"  
"I didn't tell you about it," Faith said, "You wouldn't have let me come if you had known."  
"I'll fight him."  
"If you attack me," said Delanthar, "She loses." Hiei growled, but didn't move.  
"I already agreed to the terms," Faith said. Her wings lifter her off the ground. Delanthar followed suit with his bat-like wings(like Kuronue's). He fired countless dark energy orbs, and Faith dodged every one, countering with her light. She dodged his Dragon of the Darkness Flame(which left Hiei gaping and Delanthar fuming), and fired her Northern Lights. The dancing rainbow was deflected, and Delanthar warped the darkness, draining Faith's energy.  
"You lose," Delanthar said, smirking.  
"No!" Faith used her remaining Light to break free. She pulled back her fist and hit Delanthar with one hard blow. Blood seeped from the wound on his cheek. Faith drew energy from the light of the flames surrounding them. Using that power, she shot a blast of light at Delanthar. For a moment, everyone was blinded. When the light faded, Delanthar lay dying. Faith stood above him.  
"I will let you live," she said, "But only if you swear never to bother me or my family and friends again."  
"I-I swear it!" Delanthar cried. Faith pulled a silver key from around his neck and unlocked the cage.  
"NO!" The cry came from a withering old man. He pushed his hand forward, and Charity and Faith were thrown into the cage. He snapped his fingers and the other children were home. Faith looked to Hiei. His eyes were wide with fear.  
"Hiei!" she called, "Who is that?" The name that escaped the demon's lips sent chills down their spines.  
"Lucifer." The said creature smirked.  
"Yes," he said, "And you, Hiei Jaganshi, have once more betrayed your race. First, you killed demons for Koenma and teamed up with the spirit detective. Now, you have married the most wanted angel in all of Hades. She bore your child! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I don't care," Hiei said, "I enjoy being friends with Yusuke. It's fun working for Koenma. I love Faith! I will not let my family die! If you want to kill someone," his voice lowered to a deadly whisper, "then kill me."  
"Hiei!"  
"Dad!"  
"Jaganshi, you idiot!"  
"I will accept Faith's punishment, if only you will let them go free." Hiei's eyes shimmered, not with fear, but sorrow.  
"Charity," Faith whispered, "Try the door."  
"No idiot is gonna shove us in a cage without locking the door," Charity said.  
"Trust me," said Faith, "Try the door."  
"Alright," said Charity, "But it's gonna be locked." Charity pushed the cage door, and it swung open.  
"Told ya," Said Faith.  
"Well, whaddaya know," Charity said thoughtfully," Satan's going senile." Charity and Faith stood in front of Hiei.  
"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked.  
"Protecting him," Charity said.  
"Hiei," Faith said, "You should know better than to make a deal with the Devil." Hiei smirked.  
"Thanks," he said, "You kept me from making one heck of a mistake."  
"You're outnumbered, Lucifer," said Charity.  
"I am far more powerful than any half demon!" Lucifer spat.  
"I'm not the one fighting two angels and the Forbidden Child," said Faith. Hiei smirked, ready to sic the Dragon of the Darkness Flame on Lucifer. Charity prepared Northern Lights. Faith had the White Dragon. Lucifer stared at them all, and prepared to attack. All of a sudden, Delanthar jumped in front of then, ready to fight.  
"What are you doing?" Lucifer asked.  
"I won't let you kill them!" Delanthar said. Charity looked on in wonder. The Prince of Darkness, who had previously tried to kill them, was protecting them.  
"Go," Delanthar said. Faith and Hiei left. Charity looked at Delanthar. He had changed. His dark aura was flecked with white. Maybe there was good in him after all. Delanthar turned and put his hands on Charity's shoulders. She looked into his cold eyes.  
"Go," he said, "While you still can." Charity nodded and ran.  
  
Samantha paced back and forth. Her family still wasn't back yet.  
"They take too long," she muttered. Suddenly, Faith, Hiei, and Charity stood next to her.  
"I missed you all," Samantha said.  
"Welcome to our Happily Ever After," said Faith. Charity looked up at the clouds. She had seen something in Delanthar's eyes that had told her that he had been changed. He had saved their lives. Someday, if he survived, she would have to thank him.  
  
That's it. The story's over. I really hope you all enjoyed it. And by the way, IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, in case you're wondering, yes, there will be a sequel. I have to write it before you can read it though. Ja ne! Portal-girl 


End file.
